Medical suction apparatus has long been used in hospitals to remove fluid from a patient during various medical procedures. One type of apparatus commonly used to receive and contain fluid from a patient includes a canister or container covered by a cover, with a patient port and a vacuum port communicating through the cover. A tubular vacuum line is attached between a vacuum source and the vacuum port, and another tubular line is connected to the patient port for withdrawing fluid from the patient, through the patient port and into the container. A shut-off valve is normally used to close or block the vacuum port when the fluid within the container rises to a predetermined level. This prevents the patient fluid from entering and damaging or contaminating the hospital vacuum system.
In order to maximize use of hospital shelf space, it is desirable to store the cover and container in a pre-assembled condition. The containers are commonly frustoconical cup-like members amenable to efficient stacking with a minimum of vertical dead space therebetween. The covers, however, typically have the shut-off valve assembly depending downwardly from the underside thereof by a substantial vertical dimension below the vacuum port which significantly impairs efficient stacking of the covers.
A need has thus arisen for a low profile shut-off valve assembly with minimum vertical extension, and which yet provides excellent vacuum shut-off capabilities.